


Food

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied Rimming, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Vore, Multi, Polyamory, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Shoma has finally convinced Javi and Yuzu to watch Hannibal with him. Weird discussions ensue.





	Food

**Nagoya**

**April 2018**

"He's  _ eating  _ them?" Yuzu sounds incredulous. 

Shoma nods. He had finally convinced Javi and Yuzu to watch  _ Hannibal  _ with him, mostly by pouting and reminding them of his foot and Worlds, and now wishes he hadn't. Both Javi and Yuzu have spent half of the first episode gawping at the various grisley revelations.

"Is Hannibal eating them?" Yuzu asks. 

"Uhm . . ." Shoma says. "Not those ones?" 

He winces. He knows how it sounds. But he loves this show. 

"Why would you want to watch this?" Javi asks. "A show about a cannibal?"

"It's not just about Hannibal killing and eating people," Shoma scowls. "He falls in love."

"Ooooh  _ love.  _ I bet with that pretty psychiatrist, Dr. Bloom." 

Yuzu makes irritating kissy noises. 

"No, he falls in love with Will Graham!" Shoma says, frustrated. 

Javi and Yuzu's heads swivel towards him. 

"Will Graham," Yuzu repeats as though he disbelieves it. 

Shoma sighs. 

They fall silent. Hannibal and Will meet, and Shoma points and says: "See!"

Pause.

"You know," Yuzu says, "if we were stranded in the wilderness, which one of us would we eat first?"

Both Shoma and Javi roll their eyes. 

"Of course Mr. Vore Enthusiast would ask as much," Shoma says. 

"What about little Shoma with those delectable thighs."

Shoma squeaks when Yuzu pinches them. 

"No," Javi shakes his head. "He's too small. I would let you eat me first."

Javi lays down on the couch, arching as though presenting himself. 

"Who would be next? Yuzu muses.

"Me. I'm not eating you. You're probably all cartilage. Yuck," Shoma says.

"I would be alone then. I want to be eaten," Yuzu says petulantly. 

Shoma and Javi exchange looks. Sitting up, Javi grabs Yuzu by the waist and rolls him, so he's face down on the couch. Nails grazing soft skin, Shoma pulls down Yuzu's track pants and underwear, exposing his ass. 

"We can take care of that," Shoma says, parting Yuzu's cheeks.


End file.
